


Control

by Foorah



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foorah/pseuds/Foorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only to Roy would she yield, and only to Riza would he surrender. <br/>Some hurt/comfort after Maes' death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> My own little take on what happened the night of chapter 36...or was it 37? The chapter which Shiezka found Roy asleep in the archive.

"Sir…" , Riza said as she knocked on the door of Roy's office. She waited for a reply that hadn't come. She knocked once more and when he didn't reply, she turned the knob slowly, fully aware what she would find inside.

True to her expectation, Roy had his head in his arms, sleeping soundly on his desk, or rather, on the many papers and books that strewn his desk. Riza closed the door softly behind her and walked towards the colonel. She placed the documents she held onto the corner of his desk and walked to his side. As exhausted as she was assisting Roy, she knew her fatigue was nothing compared to his. She knelt beside him, brushed his hair aside and leaned in to kiss his temple.

Roy stirred from his sleep and turned his head to face Riza. "Where're we?" he mumbled, as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"We're still in the office sir", she said as she got up and began organizing his desk.

"Ah, yes, of course", he replied, sleep still obvious in his voice.

He began going through the papers on his desk but his dazed looked and confused movements was an obvious sign that his body could no longer take the long hours and was in dire need of rest.

"Could you please get me some coffee lieutenant?" , he said when he realized that he couldn't shake the sleep off.

Riza put a hand of his. "Roy, it's late, go home", she said, her fingers running through his messy hair affectionately. "You've been without proper sleep for nearly 36 hours. Don't do this to yourself".

He opened his mouth to say something when Riza put her hand on his cheek and said, "10 minute naps in the archive doesn't count". He turned his head to look up at her. A look of worry was plastered on her features, and he gave in. "You're right Riza, let's go home", he sighed.

Once home, Roy flopped onto the couch and dozed off almost immediately. About an hour later, Riza came through the front doors with Black Hayate at her heels. She sighed as she saw Roy sleeping on the couch with his coat and boots still on. Hayate was nuzzling onto Roy's dangling hand which only resulted to absolute ignorance from the Colonel. Riza hung up her jacket and walked towards Roy. She began unlacing his boots and putting them aside. She then shook him awake, enough to get his jacket off and get him changed into fresh clothes before leading him to bed.

She then returned into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea before retiring into bed. Hayate curled into his basket (Roy had bought it one day saying he got tired of Hayate sleeping on his couch; Riza still found lazy Sunday afternoons with both males sleeping on the couch) and Riza joined Roy in bed. Roy turned to face her when he felt her next to him. She kissed him goodnight, snuggled against him and they both fell asleep.

It was around three in the morning when Riza realized that Roy began tossing and turning in his sleep. Though it was dark, she could see by the moonlight streaming through the windows, a sheen of sweat on his skin.

"Roy! Roy wake up!" she said as shook him.

He jerked awake and sat up panting. Riza took a piece of cloth from the side table and began dabbing his forehead.

"Oh God, Riza…" he said and he took her hand from his brow.

"Let me get you a glass of water", she said as she motioned to get out of bed. He held on to her hand tighter. She prayed her hand out of his and headed to the kitchen, leaving Roy with the aftertaste of his nightmare.

She returned swiftly enough and gave him a cool glass of water, which he accepted gratefully.

"Are you ok?" she asked, as she put the glass onto the bedside table. "It's been a while since you've had such a bad nightmare". She caressed his cheek, making him look at her. Roy stayed silent. "It was about Maes wasn't it?"

"I kept seeing the booth, over and over again. I'm so close Riza, so close to finding out what he did. I'm so close yet I can't seem to grasp it", he replied, his hands bunched into fists. "Damn it Maes! Why…why?!" His head fell, his fringe shadowing over his eyes and his grip on the sheets tightened till his knuckled turned white.

Riza held him tightly, allowing his head to rest on her shoulder as she waited for him to calm once again. When he finally lifted his head, Riza was taken by surprise as he kissed her passionately, almost painfully. Roy could hear her muffled cries to stop but he continued to kiss her and it wasn't long before she succumbed to him.

Only to Roy would she yield, and only to Riza would he surrender. That night however, Riza knew Roy needed to be in control and control she allowed him. It wasn't long before they were both naked in bed, Roy stripping Riza of her nightgown, leaving her clad in only her panties which came off very quickly afterwards. In his desperation to rid himself of his own night garments, a seam ripped as he yanked his shirt upwards. His boxers were the last to go before he positioned himself over her, kissing her feverishly, hands roaming her body.

As rough as it all began (Riza's swollen lips as proof), he was a gentle lover. He had always been a gentle lover, ever since their first night in Ishbal. She would never describe their nights as having sex but as nights of making love, no matter how cliché she thought it sounded.

When it was over, Roy kissed Riza softly as per usual before rolling over to her side. When the panting subsided for both lovers, Riza turned to face him and placed a hand over his bare chest, over his heart. Roy in turn placed his hand over hers.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Roy continued to stare at the ceiling for a moment before answering her. "No", he laid on his side to face her, her hand now clasped in his, "but I will be". He moved forward a little to place a kiss on her forehead and before he could retreat too far back, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Let's sleep Roy", and with that she closed her eyes. Roy stared at her for a moment before closing his own.


End file.
